Help me
by hardyyun
Summary: Barney – "I want Ted." Robin – "I knew it." Barney – "Shut up." Barney - I love him... Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show


Barney – "I want Ted."

Robin – "I knew it."

Barney – "Shut up."

Robin – *laughs*

Barney – "Help me."

Robin – "Okay, okay. What do you mean by want?"

Barney – "I love him."

*awkward silence followed with awkward eye contact*

Robin – "I'll see if he has any feelings towards you."

Barney – "Thank you."

Robin left still stunned by the news Barney had told her. She seriously doubted Ted liked Barney in that way. He hardly considered him a friend. She promised to find out for Barney though so when she got home she asked Ted. He was sitting at his desk working away "Hey Ted, Barney loves you. Any feelings for him?" Robin was tired and she didn't have any approach aside from a direct one. Ted laughed at first before he saw how serious Robin looked. "Wait what? Like love loves me?" Ted asked in disbelief. Robin nods as she gets a beer and sits on the couch. Ted joins her with his own beer.

"This isn't some kind of joke is it?" He asks as he takes a sip of his drink. Robin shakes her head "Nope." Ted still can't believe her. "Well that would explain why he hasn't bragged about any girls he has slept with." Robin nods "He says he hasn't had sex in a week." Ted takes a giant gulp of his beer. "So, do you like him at all?" Ted shakes his head "Not in that way… I mean… I don't know." Robin sighs "I know you Ted. You can't go over there. You have to decide how you feel right now." Ted gets up "I have to go over there" "Damnit Ted!" Robin says as she stands up. Ted walks out the door before she can stop him. She smiles as she sits down and drinks her beer. She certainly knew Ted well, and she had sent him directly into the arms of Barney.

* * *

Ted knocked on Barney's door and waited for him to answer. It was really late, but Barney answered anyway. He was wearing his pajama suit. "Hey Ted." Barney says with a smile. Ted just stands there. What was he doing? "You okay there pal?" Barney asks as he looks at Ted. "Do you love me?" Ted asks finally. "Robin. Damnit." Barney says angrily as he steps aside to allow Ted to enter. "So it's true then?" Ted asks as he turns to face Barney. He was standing by the door looking defeated. He shrugs "Yeah. It's true." Ted nods "Prove it."

Barney shrugs "How? Ted… I've only ever been with Robin and you saw how that went." Ted steps closer "Kiss me." Barney snaps his eyes to Ted "What will that prove?" "That this is real. That it isn't just you mes…" Barney cuts him off by stepping forward and claiming his lips with his. It was what Barney had wanted to do since he gave up sex. Ted pulled away from Barney "Okay…" He was clenching and unclenching his jaw as he thought. "See, it's real. I don't know how to prove it to you, but I haven't been with someone in over a week. I'm trying, Ted." Ted's whole world seemed to be ticking by slowly. He was 100% confused. Had he enjoyed the kiss? Did he want Barney? Did he believe Barney? He looked at Barney who was looking at him.

They stood there in silence for a long time. "I love you, Ted." Barney finally said breaking the silence. Ted knew how hard it was for Barney to say those words; he didn't even say it to get in bed with someone. He reserved those three words for people he actually liked. Ted was never good at making decisions, but he made one right then. He stepped forward and kissed Barney. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He was acting purely on impulse. Barney clutched either side of his cheeks as he eagerly kissed him back. They moved quickly as they kissed. Ted's hands were flying over Barney as he slid his pajama suit jacket off of his body. He let it fall to the floor and knew it was real when Barney didn't even stop to fold it over the couch.

Barney's hands were sliding down Ted's body as they continued to kiss. Ted stopped him from going further down. "Barney" he said softly. Barney nodded "Sorry, too fast." He ran his hand over his face "I'm sorry, I just don't know how I feel about this." Barney looked at Ted. He wanted him badly, but he wanted him to want it as well. He moved closer to him and placed a hand over his crotch. He was hard as ever. Ted let out a small moan as Barney applied pressure to his boner. It felt undeniably good to be touched by Barney. Barney smiled a bit, at least he had been as turned on as he was. He started to remove his hand when Ted pulled Barney back into a kiss. It was a little sloppy, but it was still amazing.

Barney continued to massage the front of Ted's pants making him moan more. A warmth spread through his body when Ted slid his hand over Barney's crotch. Ted moved his lips away from Barney's and whispered in his ear "I want you." Barney swallowed hard as Ted led him into the bedroom. When they were in Barney's room Ted began to kiss Barney again. It was different though. It was slower than it had been earlier. Ted's kisses may have been slow, but he was undressing Barney faster than Barney could undress Ted. Ted stopped at Barney's boxers though. He could see how turned on Barney was and he found it suddenly intimidating. He had never been with a man before.

Barney finally had Ted down to his boxers as well before he started kissing him again. They were closer now and their boners were pressed against each other. It had Ted's heart pounding. He was too turned on to back out, but he was afraid of continuing. "I've never been with a guy" Ted said in between kisses. Barney had pushed him onto his bed "It's new for me too." He said catching what Ted was saying. He was going slow for him. Barney kissed over his shirtless body making Ted hum in pleasure.

When he got to Ted's boxers he took his time removing them. When his dick sprung out and met the cold air Ted moaned in surprise. He looked down at Barney who was slowly putting him in his mouth. The moans that escaped Ted were loud and Barney was thankful for his sound proof walls. It was different to have a dick in his mouth. He found he enjoyed it as he slowly bobbed his head up and down Ted. "Ow teeth" Ted breathed out. Barney adjusted himself before continuing. He was new at it, but he was determined to be good. He hadn't realized just how hard deep throating was, but the moans and shivers that Ted got when he did it made it worth it.

Eventually he got used to the feeling of slamming Ted's cock all the way back into his throat. He found he actually enjoyed it a bit, he was also thankful for not having a gag reflex. He would have kept going, but Ted pulled him back up to kiss him. Worried he hadn't been good enough Barney asked "Did I do something wrong?" Ted smiled "No, that was perfect." Barney let out a sigh of relief as he kissed Ted again. He let out a sharp gasp when he felt Ted's hand wrap around his own dick. Ted flipped them over so he was on top. He quickly removed Barney's boxers. He admired the view for a moment before going down on him.

Barney gasped out as Ted moved quickly up and down Barney's cock. His moans kept getting louder and louder. He was gripping the bed sheets as Ted continued to blow him. He was having a hard time controlling himself as he shoved his hips up to meet Ted's mouth. He was close and he really wanted to cum in Ted's mouth. Ted felt Barney was getting closer so he picked up his speed as Barney rammed himself deeper into his mouth. When Barney came Ted flicked his eyes up to see his face. He had his eyes shut and he was gripping the sheets of the bed. His mouth was open slightly as he continued to cum in his mouth. Ted continued to move and swallow until there was nothing left. Only when Barney relaxed on the bed did he come back up.

Barney was still shaky from cumming so hard, but he managed to pull Ted to him. He pulled him to his lips to kiss him blindly. The kiss got heated and when Ted's still hard cock bumped against Barney he was hard again. "Think you can go again?" Ted asked Barney. Barney continued kissing Ted passionately. "I'll take that as a yes." Ted said out loud. Barney nodded as he pulled away. "So who is top?" He asks. He doesn't normally ask, but this was all s new. Ted bit his lip in though "I'll be bottom?" Barney nods agreeing "okay." Barney grabs Ted and kisses him before moving him on his back.

He rummages in his draw and pulls out a condom and what looks like an expensive bottle of lube. He rolls the condom on as Ted watches. He applies a small amount of lube on Ted's hole before sliding a finger inside him. It hurts at first, but not much and it doesn't last as Barney slides his finger in and out of Ted. He adds another finger inside Ted making him flinch in pain. He protests when he tries to stop. Barney continues until he feels Ted relax.

He pumps faster until Ted is moaning. He adds more lube and another finger causing Ted to cry out in pain. He continues going slowly as Ted adjusts to the new finger. He doesn't move until he feels Ted relax around him. A tear had slipped out of Ted's eye, but he insisted Barney keep going. Barney slowly pumped the three fingers inside of Ted. When he begged for him to speed up and did. It took a while, but he finally had Ted arching off the bed in pleasure. He continued pumping his fingers as he squirted lube on his dick. He rubbed it all over before he pulled his fingers out of Ted. He began sliding his tip inside when Ted gasped out in pain. He was moving in him slowly trying not to go crazy at the new tightness of Ted. Ted moved suddenly causing Barney to slide all the way in.

He let out a gasp of pleasure as he stayed still. He was extremely turned on and desperately wanted to move, but he was waiting for the command from Ted. Ted relaxed and finally looked up at Barney. He nods at him and closes his eyes again as Barney begins to move. It was another few minutes until Ted was enjoying himself. When he was finally moaning in pleasure Barney picked up his speed. He began pumping Ted's dick as he slide in and out of Ted's ass making Ted cry out in more pleasure. He started yelling Barney's name out as he got closer to cumming. Barney came first. He pulled out and moved so he could wrap his mouth around Ted's cock. He started bobbing quickly until Ted came in his mouth.

Ted was still moaning as he cummed in Barney's mouth. "Damn" he says out of breath when Barney came back up to lay beside Ted. They had no idea how long they stayed there, but once their strength and breath were back Barney set up. "I'm going to shower, come with me?" Ted grinned "Be there in a moment." Barney smiled and walked off towards the shower. Ted got his phone out and texted Robin – I definitely have feelings for Barney. He smiles as he joins Barney in the shower. Robin [back at home] reads the text and smiles. "Damn I'm good." She says as she knocks back another beer.


End file.
